


Not Old Enough

by adecutegirlz



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationships, Tutoring, Underage - Freeform, a kind of student/teacher, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adecutegirlz/pseuds/adecutegirlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fails English, and Harry's his tutor. They fall for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Old Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just...tell me if this is shit, alright? I just wanted to get this over with. I should finish it before the end of the week. This is a sort of remix of another fic.

Louis was failing in Math, and he knew it. His teacher, Ms. Rose, had told him countless times and even called his mother. Jay had forced him to read, but it made no difference. His grades were sinking.

Then one day, Ms. Rose had called him over and said, "You need a tutor."  
Louis froze. He knew he was bad, but this bad? No.

"I don't think so, Ms. Rose. I can do this, yeah?"

But whatever he said didn't make a difference. Ms. Rose called his mom, and his mon had liked the idea of a /tutor/. This could not be worse. His Saturdays were going to be wasted by some boring old man with glasses and a bowtie solving equations.

Louis went up to his room and plugged in his earphones, turning the volume up until his eardrums begged for mercy.

*~*

Saturday came. Louis struggled out of bed at nine (imagine!) and pulled on clothes. He could already hear his mom talking to someone downstairs and he groaned. The tutor was already here.

He climbed down the stairs slowly, expecting a bald plump guy in glasses. Instead, he was met by a guy with dazzling green eyes and brown curls that seemed to go all over the place. Louis' eyes tightened on the banisters.

"Louis! This is Harold Styles. Harry for short."

"Hey, Harry," Louis breathed. Harry was so hot.

Harry's hand tightened around the thick books clutched to his chest. "Hey, Louis."

Jay cut in, oblivious to what was happening. "Okay, so, you both can study down here or, Louis, you can take Harry to your room-"

"My room would be perfect," Louis interrupted and mentally slapped himself for being so eager and obvious. Jay, however, still didn't notice a thing.

"Okay, then," she said brightly. "Have fun! I've got to hurry for the gym." Jay grabbed her overstuffed duffle bag and left.

Louis turned to Harry, blue eyes bright. "Okay, my room is this way, follow me." He hurried up the stairs, glancing back at Harry to check if he was following. Harry was, but he was glancing nervously around. Once they were in, though, Harry got straight to teaching.

"Okay, Louis. What exactly do you have a problem with?"

"Um, I don't know. Algebra maybe?"

From then on it was all letters and numbers untli Harry stood up to go, glancing at his watch. Louis said goodbye and shut the door. He felt a bit disgusted and having such feelings for a male because Louis was straight. Well, at least he tried convincing himself he was. He'd never really given a thought to it. But at least he'd fucked a girl and never a guy, so that was saying something. But then why did he have such feelings for his tutor?  
Thinking about Harry only tightened his trousers. Louis contemplated having a quickie in the shower but then he heard a knock on the door and grabs a pillow to hide his crotch. Jay walks in, sweaty but smiling brightly. "So did you like you tutor?"

"A lot," Louis grined, and his mom just doesn't know how true that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
